


Shower Scene - Deleted from Star Force Series Finale

by LicieOIC, WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Star Force [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Star Force - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Deleted Scenes, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Script for a Fictional Show, Show within a Show, Star Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicieOIC/pseuds/LicieOIC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Herein lies a scene that was deleted from the original Star Force finale script. In this scene, Lt. Charming did NOT survive and Dr. Stiltskin comforts Officer Snow.Mary Margaret (Snow's actress) was not happy the scene got deleted, as she considers it some of her best acting, but David Nolan (Charming) was quite happy, as it meant he got to live! And their two characters could have a happy ending. Rum Gold (Stiltskin) was glad it got cut, as it meant the death of Miss Greenie instead.





	Shower Scene - Deleted from Star Force Series Finale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friendships and Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053462) by [WorryinglyInnocent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent). 



> Almost entirely written by Worry, I just added a few things here and there and worked the formatting! I hope you all enjoy this lovely deleted scene, which goes along with the fic that inspired the Star Force episodes and fandom. Read the fic "Friendships and Fandoms" by WorryinglyInnocent to get the behind the scenes story! Characters from Once Upon A Time filming a sci-fi show, her fic is the actors' story and you should DEFINITELY read it to avoid getting seriously confused by this script/fic.
> 
> If you would like to download this story in true screenplay format (the way the "actors" would have seen it!), click here:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1aQ_8qXKBQnpk67aUW0Lp0ZBh8P6mBepQEY9LUC6E8rI/edit?usp=sharing

Star Force 4.22 - There’s No Place Like Home

Rum Gold copy

DELETED

 

CUT TO:

INT. AURORA BOREALIS SHOWERS - Night

The shower room is dimly lit and seemingly empty as Stiltskin enters. He hasn’t changed since the surgery he performed on Charming, his coat and shirt are still covered in blood. He looks… defeated, and upset - grieving the death of a crewmate obviously but also upset with himself. He lost someone. He failed his crew, and he’s never going to forgive himself for that, not when they were so close to home. He also looks dog tired, and he rubs the back of his neck with a grimace, aching from the fight and then the complicated surgery afterward.

He goes over to the nearest cubicle and turns on the spray, making to start undressing but he only gets one arm out of his lab coat when something catches his attention and he looks over into the corner.

The furthest shower stall is steamed up and we can see the misty outline of Snow (fully-clothed) curled up in the bottom, hugging her knees.

Stiltskin wavers, not sure if it’s better to leave her alone and get on with his shower, leave her alone completely and leave the room, or go to comfort her. He’s not the best at human interaction and he’s scared of doing more harm than good, and he’s feeling pretty miserable himself, but at the same time, he knows what it’s like to love so very deeply and of course, he knew what was going on between Charming and Snow. He goes over to the stall and hesitates before knocking.

STILTSKIN  
Snow?

It’s probably the first time he’s used her name alone, rather than her rank. She looks up through the glass, her eyes hollow, then curls back in on herself. Stiltskin crouches down so that he’s on her level.

STILTSKIN (CONT)  
I won’t ask if you’re alright   
because I know you’re not.  
I’d be worried if you were.

Finally, Snow looks up and responds.

SNOW  
That’s the most sensible thing  
I’ve heard all evening.  
(She sniffs.)  
I came in here to get away from   
people asking if I’m alright.

Stiltskin grimaces, he should have let her be.

STILTSKIN  
I’ll leave you in peace.

He makes a move to get to his feet, but she stops him.

SNOW  
No, wait… Please don’t go.   
I really don’t want to be alone.

Stiltskin sits down on the floor beside the shower to take the weight off his bad leg, leaning back against the door.

SNOW (CONT)  
You knew James from before,   
didn’t you?

STILTSKIN  
(he nods)  
Yes, we’ve known each other   
a long time.

SNOW  
You make it sound like   
he’s still here.

STILTSKIN  
I believe he is. It’s probably not   
much comfort to you, but my  
people, we believe that death is  
just part of a cycle and that no  
soul ever truly leaves this  
universe. James’ soul is still  
with us.

SNOW  
Like a ghost? Like in that old   
film… Patrick Swayze style?

Stiltskin opens his mouth to correct her but then shakes his head, deciding better of it. If that’s what brings her comfort, he’s not going to shatter that misconception.

STILTSKIN  
In a way, yes.

They fall silent for a while. Under the sound of the shower spray, we hear Snow begin to snuffle and then burst into full on sobs of grief. Stiltskin visibly weighs up his options before getting to his feet and opening the shower door. He sits down beside Snow under the spray and puts an arm around her. He’s not tactile himself but he’s been around Snow long enough to know that she is, and a hug in a time of crisis is what she needs.

They sit there, water pooling around them, trails of blood leeching out of Stiltskin’s clothes and swirling down the drain. Eventually, she quietens, wiping her eyes on her already sodden sleeve.

SNOW  
What do I tell Kathryn, Doc?

Stiltskin shrugs.

STILTSKIN  
Tell her what she needs to hear.   
Tell her the truth.

Snow looks at him in alarm, is he seriously suggesting she tell Kathryn about the affair?

STILTSKIN (CONT)  
Her husband was a hero who   
gave his life to protect his crew.  
That’s the truth. That’s what she  
needs to hear. Anything else is…  
circumstantial.

Snow nods.

SNOW  
Thanks, Doc.

There’s a long pause before she goes to speak again.

SNOW (CONT)  
Why are you…

She tails off. The question was going to be something along the lines of “why are you being so nice?” when she looks down at the periamond ring on her third finger and sees Stiltskin’s moonstone wedding ring on the hand around her shoulders, and she gets it. He’s doing this for her because he knows what it’s like to have a soulmate and he knows how he’d feel if he were to lose Lacey like this.

STILTSKIN  
For what it’s worth… I’m sorry.

SNOW  
It’s not your fault. You did   
everything you could.

STILTSKIN  
I know. I’m still sorry.

SNOW  
I know.  
(beat)  
So am I.

She buries her face in her hands again; it looks like they’re set for the duration. 

The camera pans down, away from their faces, and we see the water in the bottom of the stall running pink, washing Stiltskin’s labcoat clean, a symbol of the grief and heartache being washed away; a sort of visual catharsis.

FADE OUT.


End file.
